


Damara ♥ Kankri - Honest and Open Communication: It's Easier Than It Sounds

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Does Not Equal Sex Repulsed, Asexual Kankri, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foreign Language, Implied Sexual Content, Intentionally Bad Google Translated Japanese, Rare Pairings, Sex Positive Kankri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Kankri had been trying to cheer his matesprit up for a while, but nothing was working. Finally he decides to simply talk things out with her. Things work out better than expected on all sides.
Relationships: Damara Megido/Kankri Vantas
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Damara ♥ Kankri - Honest and Open Communication: It's Easier Than It Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> 8th of a 30 part series! 
> 
> There's nothing explicitly sexual in this story, only hints as to off-screen intercourse after the conclusion.

Damara was grumpier than usual that night, and Kankri wasn’t sure how to fix it.

He felt as if he’d tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to stick. She would flash that grin of hers, the one that had made him rethink his vow to celibacy, but just as she’d seem happier that wave of irritation would sweep all progress away once again.

So, still determined to help despite his nth failure, Kankri decided there was no option other than to defer to his last resort. One that perhaps should have been his first: open and honest communication.

In their living room, Damara laid on the couch. Staring, hyper fixated, on the shower-scene being played out on the TV. As Kankri came up beside her, his eyes found themselves drawn down to her legs, which were in a state of constant agitated shifting. Likewise, her claws were quietly ripping into the already extensively torn throw pillow in her hands.

“Damara?” A noncommittal grunt was all he was graced with in response, “Damara, please.” She flicked her gaze towards her matesprit, only to return it determinedly to the TV screen.

“ _Nandeshou?_ ” Usually, Damara at least attempted to speak General Beforan for Kankri, but right now she’d defaulted back to her native Eastern Beforan. Indicative of her _‘do I look like I give a fuck’_ attitude as of that moment. Thankfully, having been with Damara for so long gave him a better grasp as to what she was saying than most others.

“What I want is to help you, Love. I _know_ something’s wrong.” Snatching up the remote in a fit of stubbornness, Damara turned up the television’s volume. Kankri took a moment to ensure he wouldn’t raise his voice in retaliation. “ _However_ , I cannot do that if I’m unaware of _what_ the issue is.”

“ _Sekkusu ga hitsuyōdesu._ ” Kankri pried her fingers from out of the pillow stuffing with a sigh; instead lacing them with his own. Again, he might know more Eastern Beforan than the others in their clique, but whatever she’d just said was testing even his knowledge of the language.

“You know as well as I do that I didn’t understand that.” He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the palm and laying his head in it; a common, yet still endlessly sweet, pale gesture. “Please, Damara. I just want to help.”

Her gaze stayed on the TV, trying to stay fully engrossed in whatever paper thin story was trying to be told via way of semi-nudity; ultimately, though, she sighed and muted the show. The actress’s echoey off key singing abruptly cut off.

“I am annoyed. _Ikatteiru. **Frustrated.**_ ” She yanked her hand from her matesprit, gesturing… Downwards with a sharp wave. “You understand?”

It took Kankri a moment, a terribly _long_ moment, before he indeed ‘understood’. A wave of embarrassment washed over him. Oh, he understood alright.

Where once he’d have been scandalised and made a big deal, perhaps even gotten angry over the other’s talk of such private personal matters, he stayed calm. _More_ than used to Damara’s more blunt, more often that not _crass,_ behaviour.

“Do you... Want help?” At her confused look, he attempted to clarify. “I said I wanted to help you, and I still do.”

“I thought you not like fuck?” 

“Well, it appears we haven’t been communicating as well as I thought!” Kankri laughed, which seemed to annoy Damara, though he still caught her lips twitching up into a reluctant smile. “I don’t feel the desire to have sex, but I’m not opposed to it. If it’ll help you, I’m fully willing to ‘do it’ with you.” He emphasised the euphemism with air quotes; making Damara’s reluctant smile widen.

“You sure? Hundred percent?” Kankri’s face relaxed into a smile to match his matesprit.

“I trust you, Damara.” That smile Kankri adored so lovingly returned thrice fold as she launched herself halfway off of the couch; her weight bearing down on her matesprit, dragging him down into a fumbling kiss. A kiss so hungry is struck them both panting in the aftermath.

Leaning their foreheads together, their breaths mingled in the scant space between them. Kankri, just as much a romantic as his dancestor, couldn’t help but laugh:

“I _love_ you.” 

Damara kissed him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to figure out how to write more M-rated stories, there might be more of this sort of stuff in the future. But likely I'll stick to my more Gen-rated stories.


End file.
